castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:Symphony of the Night/Entrance
Alucard's stats Alucard's stats are influenced by the manner in which Richter killed Dracula in the introduction stage. *If the entirety of the prologue is finished in less than 1 minute, Alucard earns +5 HP, +5 Max Hearts, and +5 STR, CON, INT and LCK. It should be noted, however, that such a feat is legitimately impossible until the player completes the whole game, as the 'Die, monster' cutscene is unskippable otherwise. *If Richter manages to kill Dracula without receiving any damage, Alucard earns +5 HP. *If Dracula is defeated without having a sub-weapon in Richter's possession and without using the Flame Whip, Alucard earns +5 HP, +1 STR, CON, INT, and +5 LCK. *If Richter finishes the prologue with the Holy Water equipped, Alucard starts with +5 MP and +5 Hearts. *If Richter finishes the prologue with the Cross equipped, Alucard starts with +10 MP and +5 Hearts. *If Richter collects more than 40 Hearts, Alucard starts the game with a Neutron Bomb in his inventory. *If Richter loses all of his HP, Maria will make him invincible for the rest of the battle. Alucard then starts with a Potion in his inventory. *If Richter finishes the prologue with no Hearts, Alucard starts the game with a Heart Refresh. **Combining the best of the best of these bonuses legitimately possible in playthroughs after beating the game, Alucard can start the game with 85 HP, 55 Hearts, 14 STR, 13 INT, 13 CON, 17 LCK, and 25 MP. All bonuses pertaining to sub-weaponry and items are not included, however, as very few, if any at all, are legitimately possible. The Entrance After running a long distance, Alucard will jump over a drawbridge and get into the castle, then the main gate will be shut behind. If you are playing as Richter or Maria, they will ride horses until reaching the drawbridge, and jump off the horse and cross over the drawbridge. Right below you is a hatch shut, just ignore that now. It will only open later if you are playing Sega Saturn version. Slash the Warg blocking the path and proceed. At first, the lighting in the hallway is off, but you can see the lurking Wargs. At the center of hallway, the lighting will be turned on, along with the music. Zombies will start emerging out from the floor everywhere. Proceed to the right. Ignore the hole in the ceiling, but beware of the Bats around. There is a huge rock in front, and you can break the left end for a Pot Roast. Inside the rock is a tunnel and the right end can also be broken, making a shortcut. The lower area has Mermen popping out of water endlessly. While you can farm them for EXP and Zircon, avoid touching water, as it hurts. You can use Dark Metamorphosis to get HP recover from the Mermen. Another long hallway, but you will only encounter Wargs. At the end of hallway, break the leftmost block of stairs for a Turkey. You will meet Death here, who will rob your starting gears (other than those obtained with special codes) and escape. Through glitches, it is possible to bypass this room and keeping Alucard's powerful equipment. Now you will have to proceed with bare hands. Just climb the platforms and move left. Jump over the hole and proceed. You may want to start from the right and jump into the hole while holding left, if you do, you may land on a platform and collect a Heart Container early, then return to below and move on. You will find two special Bone Scimitars here, who always drop a weapon. The white one below drops Short Sword, and the orange one above drops Red Rust. They will only respawn if you save the game, reset and load again, but it is not necessary. After that, move to find your first relic, the Cube of Zoe. Now you can find hearts and money bags from candles. Leave and move to Alchemy Laboratory. Alchemy Laboratory You will be greeted by a set of Skeleton, Bone Scimitar and Blood Skeleton. Step on the switch to lower the spikes on the left, in order to reveal a Hide Cuirass in a sphere behind. Take a note that most of the containers with an inventory item can only be claimed once. The Blood Skeleton may collapse after taking damage, but will soon stand up and roam again. Another set of skeletons. The first switch you see cannot lower the spikes, but the switch on the left can. You can simply jump over the spikes, or return from above to find a Leather Shield. You can use (14,30) for a rest. In order to get Basilard early, you can return with an Axe, stand on the lift and kill the Blood Skeleton below so that he collapses right at the switch, or, you can first knock him at the switch, then stand below the lift and jump when he gets up. If you do, the Basilard has 1 less ATT than Short Sword, but with twice the attack speed. Take out the Axe Armor and proceed left, since right is blocked from the other side. Change to Short Sword if you don't, then, there are two hidden rooms here. Break the left wall to find a Heart Container, and break the floor to find a Life Vial. Proceed upwards with the Knife found in the same shaft. A Skeleton guards a container with Resist Thunder (though it has no use at the moment). Beware of the drops from Spittle Bones, as they can poison you, causing -50% on ATT and DEF for a while. There are two sets of switches and spikes. Lower both spikes, then push the crate upon the right spikes, and make the spikes pop up, making a platform to move on. There's another long vertical shaft, this time with two Spitter Bones. Get rid of them and move to the bottom, and climb from the left. Save first, and continue up. Ignore the passage to the left as it is blocked. Rather, get to the top and find an Axe from the upmost candle, and jump into for your first boss fight. Slogra and Gaibon On their own, Slogra will try to stab or shoot a fireball with his spear, and Gaibon will try to shoot fireballs diagonally downwards. Both fireballs can be blocked with shields. Occasionally, Gaibon will snatch Slogra and try to drop him from above, making a downward thrust. After taking enough damage, Slogra will drop his spear and change to attack with his sharp mouth, and Gaibon will turn red and shoot fireballs faster, just like in their Super Castlevania IV. From this battle you shall learn the basic tactics of fighting a dual boss - focus on either first. A Leather Shield is enough to block the fireballs, and the easier job is to get rid of Slogra. An Axe is effective when both are airborne, or if Gaibon is left alone. Category:Symphony of the Night Walkthroughs